


an accidental bond

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, idk either dudes, just read it, magical dick bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: In which something is very,verywrong and Keith can feel a phantom hand on his dick (no, really).





	an accidental bond

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to get my laptop battery fixed so i'm posting this early bc i have an irrational fear that if it's still on my Actual Computer it'll somehow pop up and the apple people will know i write porn alright here u go goodbye

For the record, Keith would like to have it known that he’d said it would be a bad idea to send him and Lance on a mission alone together in the first place.

Not because he and Lance couldn’t work well together, because they could — everyone could, after all the time they’d spent fighting by each other’s sides.

But when he and Lance went on missions together, they had a tendency to get... sidetracked. Keith was convinced it was Lance’s fault, but Shiro argued that it never happened with anyone else, that it was Keith who egged him on.

Whatever it was — (Lance’s fault, Keith was sure) — it’d gotten them sidetracked once again. Their mission was to find and secure a gem for a species called the Endred, and while they _had_  found the gem, it wasn’t all they’d found.

“I’m just saying,” Lance said, hands raised in the air in the universal sign of surrender, despite the fact that he wasn’t surrendering. No, he was still trying to convince Keith to jeopardize their mission for the sake of something stupid. “How are we supposed to know they’re not useful if we don’t take them?”

“That’s the most shit argument I’ve ever heard,” Keith said, crossing his arms. They’d landed on a planet full of magic users. The gem had been located in a particularly powerful magician’s lair, and now Lance was convinced they should take the potions the magician had left behind.

“You’re the most shit argument I’ve ever heard,” Lance said. It was as good as his comebacks ever got, really.

“We don’t need them, Lance,” Keith said, growing frustrated. Their mission had been a stealth one, after all, and they’d already created much too much of a ruckus fighting the magician in the laboratory. Now they just needed to get out — preferably as fast as possible.

“Keith! I’m just saying we could take them, and Pidge could analyze them, and —”

“Knowing our luck, they’d break as we’re escaping!”

“They won’t!” Lance insisted, and was hastily interrupted by the wall caving in. He let out a particularly loud yelp, one which Keith would definitely make fun of him for if they both made it out of this alive, and then in one swift motion, he scooped several of the potions into his arms.

“ _Lance_!” Keith reprimanded, but Lance was already running towards the exit.

“Run!” he said, and for good reason. Through the giant hole in the wall, a machine was climbing into the room, and Keith sprinted after Lance before the option was taken from him.

The magician’s laboratory was multiple stories underground, because of course it was, so he and Lance found themselves running as fast as they could up what felt like endless flights of stairs, the loud crashes and clangs from behind them doing nothing to ease their nerves. At one point, Keith glanced behind him and saw the metal atrocity ripping its way up the stairs — no, literally. The stairs were crumbling under its feet, and a whimper escaped Keith’s mouth between parted breaths.

“Left!” Lance shouted, at the same time that Keith said, “Right!” and they crashed into each other. Somehow, Lance managed not to crush his armful of potions between them, but one fell to the ground and shattered at their feet, the ground immediately bubbling and caving into itself.

“ _You see why you shouldn’t have grabbed this shit_?!” Keith screamed, as he jumped out of the way of the disintegrating ground.

“That’s just one of them!” Lance shouted back, although his voice was much higher than usual. “Left!” he said again, pointing to the hallway behind Keith.

“No! We came from the right!” Keith insisted. The metal monster was gaining on them, climbing faster and faster up the stairs, and the hole in between him and Lance was widening, growing in size.

“It was the left! I remember because —” Lance cut himself off with a shriek as a huge chunk of the ground cracked and fell to darkness below them, nearly taking Lance with it. The hole between them was too large to cross, and neither of their jump-packs worked on this planet, having something to do with the gravity.

“Fuck!” Keith spat. “Split up!”

“But the thing —”

“I’ll be fine! Meet me at the other staircase!” Keith said this just before darting down the hallway to his left — Lance’s hallway, the wrong hallway — with the metal monster following him, the stairs having crumbled away on Lance’s side. He thought he heard Lance shout something behind him, but Keith couldn’t hear it over the clangs of the monster’s feet on the ground behind him, much too close now given the time it’d had to catch up.

Keith sprinted with all his might, his chest heaving with panted breaths as he swung himself around corners and under rubble — it seemed the entire building was starting to fall apart, coming down on them. Thankfully, they were almost out of the underground portion, and the spiral staircase was coming into view, the one that Lance was supposed to meet him at.

“Keith!”

Keith breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Lance’s voice, and then sucked that breath right back in, seeing not one, but _two_  more of those god forsaken metal monsters racing after him. And only three potions left in his hands, which was probably a good thing, honestly.

“Go!” Keith shouted, wasting a moment to shove Lance up the stairs before him, his hand on the small of his back. Strategically, it didn’t make any sense. Keith was the faster of the two, which meant he should probably be on the stairs first. If only one of them could make it out of this alive, given speed alone, it would be him.

Personally, though, the decision made total sense. Given any choice at all, Keith would always put himself in danger before his team. Especially Lance. For undisclosed reasons.

Again, they were racing up the stairs together, and again, they were crumbling behind them. Now, though, it seemed to be at a faster rate, the weight of the three metal giants enough to send cracks and fissures up ahead of them on the staircase, enough so that Keith occasionally found himself scrambling and jumping to get up to the next step. He could see light above them, though, seeping in through where the roof was supposed to be. Breathing was hard, his lungs seeming to fight him with every inhale, his legs complaining with every step.

“Lance,” he panted, as yet another stair crumbled beneath his feet and he had to fling himself forward in order to not fall to his death. “Throw a potion at ‘em.”

Lance, who’d been begging and arguing for these potions for at least ten minutes once they’d found them, didn’t even hesitate. He spared a single glance over his shoulder, enough for his eagle-like sharp-shooting eyes to take in the situation, and then he was pelting one of the monsters with one of the potions over his shoulder, a second flying after it and crashing into another of them.

Both of these potions seemed to be of the same calibre as the one Lance had originally dropped, and the machines let out creaks and groans as they began to disintegrate, their breaking parts crashing into the third beast and taking it down with them, all falling into the broken laboratory below.

Neither Lance nor Keith slowed their pace, aware of the still crumbling foundation below them, but some of the urgency melted out of Keith, thankfully. They were almost there. They were going to make it.

That was, until Lance tripped. And sickeningly, there was a crunch, the unmistakeable sound of shattering glass, just as Keith tripped over him, his hands and knees becoming soaked in the potion spilling over the stairs below them. He let out a frightened sound, imagining the pain and horror of his body melting before his eyes, but nothing happened.

Lance was panting below him, having emitted a similar sound as Keith, but now he breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God,” he said. “Must’ve been a dud.”

“No kidding,” Keith said, climbing back to his feet and dragging Lance with him. His hands fluttered over Lance’s sides for a moment, almost unconsciously, just to make sure he was really okay. Together, they set off at a slightly slower pace, already close to the surface. “Now you see why we don’t pick up random potions?”

“Hey, they killed those robots,” Lance argued, but there was a note of relief in his voice too. Keith decided to drop it, seeing as they’d both gotten out of it alive and unscathed.

Or so he assumed.

—

It happened in the middle of the night. And not even the night after his mission with Lance, but two nights afterward. It was because of this, and the fact that Coran had done a general scan on them after they’d gotten back on the ship and found nothing, that he didn’t immediately connect the two events.

Keith wasn’t asleep, though he should be. It’d been a long day for Team Voltron, meaning they’d had a bad run in with the Galra and gone through a battle that’d felt entirely too long. Afterwards, everyone had scarfed down as much as they could eat and retreated to their rooms to sleep for as long as possible. Keith had _tried_  sleeping, of course, but his body was too wound up to do so. He often had a hard time sleeping after particularly difficult battles, his mind too awake, replaying it all, concocting different scenarios, different outcomes. Usually bad ones.

And so, as much as Keith would’ve liked to sleep and shut his brain off, it didn’t seem entirely plausible. Instead, he sat awake with a book on his lap, doing his best to try to distract himself.

That was before a very new form of distraction made itself known.

Keith jerked in surprise as what felt like a hand wrapped around the base of his cock. It was so alarming that he threw his book aside and shoved his pants off, staring down at himself with a rapidly beating heart, sure he was going to see a hand there, somehow.

There was no hand, obviously, but despite that — he could _feel_  one. It was moving over him, slow and torturous, completely the opposite of how he usually did it himself.

“What the fuck,” he said aloud, because this was definitely a situation that warranted talking to himself.

And then, the phantom hand reached the top of his cock and thumbed through the slit, and Keith jerked upward with an accidental moan, his hands fisting in the bedsheets beside him. He was hard — it was difficult not to be, when being pleasured by an invisible hand — but he was still freaking out about it. But still, Keith wasn’t feeling quite confident enough to ask someone for help. He wasn’t entirely sure how to explain this.

Soon, Keith wasn’t sure he’d be able to explain anything, if he wanted to. His head was tipped back against the pillows and he was breathing heavily, his hips jerking up into a hand that wasn’t there.

It was all so different from what Keith was used to. Growing up, he’d always tried to get it done as quickly as possible, hidden under bedsheets whenever he happened to be alone, hurried in the showers whenever it was his turn. Growing up in an orphanage meant being surrounded by other people constantly with little to no privacy.

Even once he’d gone to the Garrison, and later his shack, and even later the castle, he’d never managed to break his habit. It’d always been as quickly as he could manage, as quiet as he could. He’d mastered it over the years, the ability to get himself off within a few short minutes, and yet this had been dragging on for nearly twenty, full of light, teasing touches, drawing Keith closer and closer to the edge before retreating again, making him wait, wait, _wait_. He never even thought to finish it off himself, much too occupied laying there and taking it to do so.

“Fuck,” Keith groaned, twisting against the bedsheets and letting out another low moan. He’d never made this much noise before, but then again, he’d never been touched by anything other than himself before either.

It was building up again, the phantom hand picking up speed, increasing its pressure, and Keith found himself panting wildly, his body arching against the bed as he got closer and closer to his release.

And _finally_ , he was allowed to come, his body twitching and shaking with the aftershocks of pleasure, so totally spent after having it drawn out for so long.

He only just managed to clean himself up, exhaustedly wondering what in the ever-loving fuck had just happened to him, before he crashed into his bed and fell asleep long before he usually did on nights like these. He figured he’d try and find out what had happened to him in the morning.

—

Come morning, Keith found himself stubbornly keeping his mouth shut about his horrifying (though pleasurable) midnight adventure. He didn’t even have a good reason for it, he was just too embarrassed. The thought of having to tell Coran, or God forbid, _Pidge_ , about the situation he’d gone through was mortifying. Instead, he locked the experience into the back of his brain and convinced himself it would never happen again.

And it didn’t.

Until the next day.

Keith was just minding his own business, trying to live his life. By this he meant that he was in the kitchen with Hunk, picking off the meal he was making and keeping him company. Mostly the food thing, though.

He’d just reached across the counter to pick off another grape-like fruit from Hunk’s plate when he felt it. His finger twitched, and then his hand curled into a fist, his elbow slamming down onto the counter as he felt his eyes widen involuntarily.

“Woah!” Hunk said, turning to look at him. “You okay? What happened?”

“Nothing,” Keith said abruptly, a horrible liar and well aware of it. “I — forgot something. Bye.” He turned and hurried out of the kitchen, locking himself into his room once he reached it. He felt as much panic as he did pleasure, sitting there in his room and letting the phantom hand have its way with him. He felt a vague degree of worry, wondering what he would do if this ever happened to him while they were on a mission. He felt his face go red at the thought of everyone having to hear him over the comms, and just like that, the pressure inside him built and released, leaving him gasping and twitching against the floor, his pants a mess.

As much as Keith tried to figure it out, conducting his own research experiments (when it happened, where it happened, if it was triggered by anything of his doing), nothing seemed to be working. And honestly, he was growing more and more panicked and paranoid as time passed, stepping closer and closer towards the realization that he might have to actually tell someone about its occurrence, lest he have to live his life like this for the rest of eternity.

That was, until a different hypothesis came to him. The phantom hand had a way of inconveniencing Keith at the most inopportune of times, uncaring of where he was or who he was with. It’d happened with Hunk in the kitchen, and it’d happened as he was in the lounge with Pidge and Allura and Shiro, and it’d even happened once when he was passing Coran in a hallway.

The only person it hadn’t happened around was _Lance_. Which, of course, got Keith to thinking. At first, he had absolutely no idea how it could even be plausible, but then his thoughts drifted back to that fateful mission, to the two of them becoming soaked in Lance’s stupid stolen potion.

It was because of this realization that Keith came up with a plan, one which he enacted not too long after creating it. He was just sitting in his room alone, for once, when it started up this time, but Keith didn’t give himself a chance to sit back and relax into it. Instead, he jumped to his feet and charged out of the room, despite the fact that his knees felt particularly weak, despite the fact that he wanted to stop and lean against a wall and sink to the floor.

Once Keith reached Lance’s room, he burst in without any regard for what exactly he was most likely interrupting, his mind much too occupied with the fact that he was sure it was Lance’s fault that this was happening to him in the first place.

Keith was greeted by a shriek, along with the image of Lance sitting in his bed, his duvet pulled over his lap while the upper half of him remained exposed, his chest flushed and sweaty and his hair mussed, as if he’d been turning his head back and forth against his pillows. “Dude!” Lance said, his voice a much higher pitch than usual. “Ever heard of knocking? Get out!”

Keith was blushing too, though probably not as hard as Lance was. Still, he held his ground, because he was fucking _right_. “You’re the one doing this to me!” he shouted, hands balled into fists by his sides. Lance was still looking supremely mortified, his hands clenching the blankets in his lap.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” he demanded, and he shifted a bit, pulling the blankets with him as he sat up straighter. Keith swallowed, realizing Lance was completely naked under there. Realizing that every time he’d been incapacitated due to a phantom hand, it’d been _Lance’s_  hand. Every twist of a wrist, every smooth glide of phantom fingers, had been _Lance’s_.

“You!” Keith said, gesturing at him and finding himself unable to articulate better. “Ever since — and what you’ve been doing — happens to me!”

“What?” Lance said. And not in like, the surprised, _this can’t be true!_  way. But in the, _what the fuck are you trying to say, and also do you even know English?_  kind of way.

Keith swallowed, feeling his face grow hotter. “Every time you… masturbate,” he said, which made Lance flinch where he was sitting. “I… feel it.” He gestured to his own crotch, then, because that’s the kind of person he was, apparently.

 _“What?_ ” Lance said, and there it was. The kind of ‘what’ Keith had been looking for.

“I think it was that potion,” Keith continued, as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb of information on Lance. “Maybe it was dormant when Coran scanned us, I don’t know —”

“Keith, _what the fuck_ ,” Lance said, interrupting him. “Do you hear how crazy that sounds?”

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“I believe that you interrupted me in the middle of some alone time, yeah,” said Lance. “And I believe that I would much rather not have you know every time that I— that I…”

“Well, I do know,” Keith said stubbornly, crossing his arms. “Every time.”

“No,” Lance said, shaking his head, his eyes closed. He was very clearly in denial.

“The first time was in the middle of the night,” Keith said, holding up a finger. “And then the next time it was shortly before lunch. And after that it was at night, again — you must be a night owl —”

“Shut up!” Lance said, face all the way red again. “Whatever! I believe you! Just — why haven’t I felt it?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you do it,” Lance said, gesturing at him weakly. “Why haven’t I felt it?”

Keith blinked. “I haven’t done it,” he said.

“ _Ever_?”

“Wha — of course not ‘ever’!” he snapped. “Just not since our mission. I mean, you’ve certainly done it enough for the both of us,” he said flippantly.

“Prove it,” Lance said, again, as if Keith hadn’t already listed off all the times he’d felt Lance jerk off. But then Lance’s eyes flicked expectantly towards Keith’s crotch, and Keith realized what exactly Lance was expecting him to prove, and he felt his eyes widen.

“I’m not doing that!” he said, and Lance scoffed, sounding highly offended.

“What, as if you haven’t felt me doing it all this time?”

“I didn’t _know_  it was you,” Keith protested. “I only just figured that out.”

“Yeah, sure,” Lance said sarcastically. “I bet you were just enjoying yourself.”  
Keith spluttered. “It was _you_  that was enjoying _your_ self!”

They came to an impasse, both of them glaring at each other. Lance was still very much naked under that blanket. Keith was still unable to stop thinking about that.

“Fine,” Lance finally said. His jaw twitched. “Guess I’ll prove it myself.”

Just like that, his hand disappeared under the blanket, and Keith’s mouth fell open in realization a moment before he felt a hand wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly as it slid upward, a thumb swirling around the tip. An embarrassing noise stole its way out of Keith’s mouth and he felt his face flare so hot it burned, the heat creeping up to his ears as he stood stiffly in the middle of Lance’s room, trying to ignore the sound that’d just escaped him, along with the feeling of a hand still resting lightly around the shaft of his dick.

“Holy shit,” Lance said, as Keith heaved a breath and tried to regain his bearings. He felt a finger twitch against his cock, and again a digit swiped across his head, and Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, unable to help it.

“L-Lance,” he said, trying to reprimand him, but it came out way breathier than intended, and he was kind of swaying where he stood.

Lance, whether because he was fascinated or sadistic or some other way inclined, decided not to stop the movement of his hand. It dropped to the base again, pulling up much, much too slowly, and Keith felt his expression crumple into one of pleasure. A gasp was ripped out of him as Lance’s hand picked up, and Keith stumbled backwards, his back colliding with a wall that was much closer than he’d realized. Gratefully, he slid to the floor against it, his hands splayed on the ground beside him as his head remained titled back, embarrassing sounds sneaking past his lips as his hips jerked upward, into the feeling of Lance’s hand.

It was faster than it usually was, when Lance was just doing this for just his sake alone. Maybe it was because he was watching Keith, because he was aware of the fact that the both of them were feeling it. Either way, he didn’t waste time with all his normal touching and teasing, instead just keeping up the pace, going faster and faster as Keith slid further down against the wall, his body held taut as he crept closer to the edge, gasps wrenching past his lips until he finally came with an embarrassingly high pitched moan, jerking against the floor and panting into the air.

His eyes shot open afterward, realizing what had just happened, and he looked over at Lance, similarly red-faced and breathless, feeling all too aware of the uncomfortable situation in his pants.

Stiffly, Keith got to his feet and disappeared inside Lance’s bathroom without a word. He was back moments later, now cleaned up, and he stood there awkwardly, both trying to maintain and avoid eye contact with Lance at the same time, who was now standing in the middle of the room and wearing a pair of boxers.

Keith cleared his throat. “What was that for?” he finally asked. For a moment, he wished he’d managed to keep his eyes open, to watch Lance as he’d done it, as he’d made Keith feel it all.

Lance still looked kind of awe-struck. “Um,” he said intelligently. “Couldn’t help myself?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“I mean, sorry, but that was like, a huge turn-on. You should’ve seen yourself.”

Keith briefly wondered if he’d ever remember what it felt like to be a normal temperature. “ _Lance_  —” he choked out, before Lance threw his hands up in the air.

“What?! We’re connected at the dick — shit’s bound to get weird!”

Keith’s shoulders were somewhere near his ears. He shook his head, trying to just accept how weird his life was. Honestly, he’d ended up in space as someone who flew a giant robotic lion on the daily, was something like this entirely unbelievable?

“Fine,” Keith muttered, his arms crossed in attempt to shield how uncomfortable he felt. “So you’ll help me try to figure out how to fix this, then?”

“Sure,” Lance said casually, before wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders and leading him towards the door. Keith felt his breathing pick up a bit. Lance was _touching him_  mere moments after they’d both just… After Lance had just made them…

The door slid open and Keith stepped into the hall. “Bye,” he said, not even managing to make eye contact. He was half-way down the hall before the doors slid back shut.

—

Keith had thought, seeing as Lance now knew about the little predicament they were having, that he’d stop masturbating all the time. He’d looked mortified enough when Keith had first informed him of it, anyway, but that’d been before he’d made Keith come while watching him from across the room, so. Maybe that was a moot point.

Now, Keith felt himself waking up a little bit faster than usual, coaxed from his sleep in a way that simultaneously had him feeling good ( _great_ ) and embarrassed.

Was it possible that Lance had forgotten? And was just trying to wake up leisurely?

But then, Lance had never touched himself upon just waking up any days previously. This was an entirely new occurrence for Keith, which almost led him to believe that Lance was doing it on purpose.

He groaned quietly, curling in on himself as Lance worked them both up. He ended up with a hand curled in his pillowcase, twisting it in his pleasure. Little breathy noises kept escaping him, even harder to control in his just awoken state.

Alone in his room, Lance must have gone back to his usual way of masturbation, meaning that he was back to doing that horrible thing where he _wouldn’t let it end_. He kept it slow and teasing — light, gentle touches that had Keith whining into the crook of his arm, arching his hips up into a touch that wasn’t really there.

It took way longer than usual, too, to the point where his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, where he had half a mind to thrust his hand down there and finish it off himself. He didn’t do that, though, way too embarrassed just at the thought. It made him self conscious, thinking about how Lance would know. He’d know that Keith was too impatient, and he’d know how Keith touched himself, would know what his hand felt like on his cock.

And so, Keith waited. And he suffered. Until finally, _finally_ , Lance seemed to grow tired of dragging it on, and he finally finished himself off in a way that left Keith twitching with the aftershocks in his bed. He’d peeled his clothes off, at some point, though he couldn’t really remember when. His chest was still heaving with his labored breaths, his entire body coming down from the pleasurable-torture Lance had just put him through.

And that’s when the door slid open.

Keith thanked the universe he was still under his blanket. He sat up with a gasp, clenching his blanket to his lap more firmly as he stared at the intruder, a relieved breath escaping him as he realized it was just Lance.

He would’ve scoffed, if he didn’t feel mildly embarrassed, naked and sweaty and clearly still recovering from Lance’s touch when Lance was already dressed and at his door. But really, _“just Lance”_. Just the person who’d done this to him in the first place. The one person who could walk into his room and not think they’d just interrupted him masturbating.

“Goooood morning,” Lance sang, swinging himself into the room.

“For you, maybe,” Keith said with a glare. He felt uncomfortable. Lance was in his room, and Keith was naked.

“For _us_ ,” Lance corrected, grinning impishly. “I was waiting for you to join in, dude.”

Keith’s eyes widened, his mouth going completely dry as he was rendered speechless. “ _What_?” he squeaked. Lance rolled his eyes.

“I mean, it’s not everyday you get to have a magical masturbation partner,” he said casually. “Might as well reap the benefits while we can, you know?” Maybe he saw the horrified expression on Keith’s face, because he continued. “It doesn’t have to be a big deal. Just some guys being dudes, enjoying some mutual masturbation. Until we figure this out, that is.”

“No thanks,” Keith said, shaking his head firmly. Besides, he didn’t want to be ‘guys being dudes’ with Lance. He had a colossal, infuriating, ever-growing crush on the idiot. He couldn’t… he couldn’t do _that_  with him. Especially since it meant nothing at all to Lance. Not a big deal, indeed.

“Fine,” Lance said. “But I’m not about to quit cold turkey ‘cause you’re a prude,” he said with annoyance, and with that, turned and left the room, the doors swishing shut firmly behind him. Keith groaned, collapsing back on his bed with his eyes closed. Lance was going to be the end of him.

And honestly? He almost was.

It wasn’t just that Lance “wasn’t going to quit cold turkey”. It was that he was also an asshole.

He amped up the masturbation over the next few days, leaving Keith incapacitated much more often than he would like. Plus, he was really cocky about it, enjoying knowing exactly what he was doing to Keith. He popped into his room afterwards more often than not, looking perfect and pristine while Keith was still recovering. It was infuriating.

Plus, Keith was forced to come to the realization that their connection wasn’t just limited to their cocks. No, it extended to much more personal areas. Areas that had Keith twisting and turning on his bed, grinding against his sheets as he was stretched, as something deep inside him was pressed, leaving him whimpering and whining alone in his room.

Lance was particularly pleased after that day. Apparently, he’d felt it when Keith had grinded down on his bed, and he’d made it a point to mention that to Keith, who had shoved Lance out of his room, blushing furiously.

There’s been a couple times he’d almost reached his breaking point. Like the time Lance had overstimulated them both beyond belief, refusing to stop even after they’d both come. Keith had been shaking in his bed, just waiting for it to stop, his cock so sensitive that he wanted to cry. He ended up coming a second time, and even then Lance hadn’t ceased right away. It’d been exhausting.

Keith finally reached his breaking point, however, when Lance did it _while they were training_.

They were all in their lions, practicing drills and formations, when suddenly, vibrations had begun against his cock. His eyes had widened, his lips pressing together in a desperate attempt to remain silent as he realized that somehow, Lance had obtained some kind of vibrator, and it was currently inside his suit and pleasuring the both of them simultaneously.

“Keith, you okay?” Shiro asked, as Keith’s hand slipped on his lion’s controls and he swerved out of formation. He had no idea how Lance was so composed, how he didn’t even seem to be affected, but it was annoying as all hell.

“Yeah,” Keith said, cursing the way he’d sounded a bit breathless. He tried his best to concentrate, to fly straight and true and avoid closing his eyes and tossing his head back and succumbing to the pleasure.

By the time he finally came, he couldn’t hold back a small gasp, a shudder in his breath. Immediately, his teammates were on him, asking him what was wrong, and Keith had to bullshit his way through a response as his cock twitched with aftershocks. It was a relief once Lance finally turned off the vibrator.

And really, after that, Keith knew he couldn’t do it anymore. Not if Lance was going to step up his game like that. Somehow, he was able to remain completely calm and composed whenever he was masturbating, but Keith couldn’t help becoming a useless mess. He’d just been lucky they’d only been in their lions and not face to face with the rest of the team. And honestly, if _that_  were to ever happen? Keith would _die_.

Which was why he marched to Lance’s room that night, wishing he could slam the door open but just waiting impatiently for it to swish open instead. Lance, lounging casually on his bed, looked up from the tablet he was scrolling through.

“You win, okay?!” Keith exclaimed, standing there with his chest heaving, overcome with stress and emotion. His hands were in fists by his sides, shaking with how hard he was clenching them. “I’ll — I’ll show you what it’s like. Just _stop_. Stop doing — everything!”

With that, he disappeared out of the room and retreated to his own. He didn’t do it that night, still spent from the time in their lions and honestly too embarrassed to attempt it right then, but he fell asleep knowing he would have to do it the next day, lest Lance grow impatient and start doing it himself again.

But, despite knowing he really needed to do it sooner rather than later, Keith kept pushing it off. He didn’t do it upon waking up, and he didn’t do it any time before lunch. And after lunch, he forced himself to spend time with his teammates, visiting Pidge and pestering Hunk under the illusion that he couldn’t do it just yet, seeing as he was spending time with his friends.

Of course, no good thing could last. Lance ended up accosting Keith on his way back from the bathroom, arms crossed and eyebrow expectantly raised.

“Fine,” Keith snapped, obviously knowing what he was here for. “I’ll just — go to my room now.”

“Great!” Lance said, and followed him.

Keith tried his best to get Lance to leave, but Lance was adamant about staying, and a small part of Keith almost wanted him to be there, anyway. He’d only been present for it happening with Lance once before, and he’d been too busy slouching against the wall to watch Lance, to see what he looked like when he was being pleasured.

When Keith finally started, he faced away from Lance, who was leaning against the wall, watching him.

Tentatively, he reached his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. He heard Lance suck in a breath behind him, which sent shivers down his spine, but he did his best to ignore him, moving his hand over himself instead.

It felt like a lot of pressure, knowing he was doing this with an audience. And not in just the way that Lance was _here_ , right beside him, but also _feeling everything he was doing_. He was way too caught up in his own mind, wondering if Lance was liking it, wondering if he was judging Keith for the way he masturbated.

Thankfully, Keith was finally the quiet one. He was too used to his own touch, too experienced with staying silent that way, but little breaths and sighs were escaping Lance behind him, which was like music to Keith’s ears, helping him move his hand just a little bit faster.

That was before Lance grabbed onto his shoulder, anyway, making Keith jolt, his hand freezing on his shaft out of shock. Lance tugged him, and Keith went bonelessly, ending up with his head on Lance’s lap, staring up at him as his hand remained curled around his cock.

Lance was just staring down at him expectantly, and Keith licked his lips before continuing, his face hot as Lance watched him while he did it. But then, he was watching Lance too, got to see his eyes flutter in pleasure, got to see him bite his lip as Keith began to speed up.

Lance buried his hand in Keith’s hair, surprising a moan out of him, who sped up his movements again in response. It felt dangerously good, and Lance kept carding his fingers through Keith’s hair, his fingers occasionally tightening as the pleasure began to overwhelm him.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance groaned, and Keith moaned in response, fighting to keep his eyes open. He squeezed a little harder, moved a little faster, and then he was coming with a gasp, reveling in his own pleasure as Lance gasped and moaned above him, his hips twitching underneath Keith’s head.

They both stayed like that, panting, for a minute, Lance’s hand still moving subconsciously through Keith’s hair. Eventually, Keith got up, cleaning himself off and bringing back tissues for Lance to use, who thanked him as he did.

“Damn, dude,” Lance finally said, as he stood up from the bed and stretched, tossing the soiled tissues in the direction of the trash can. “You’re good at that.” And then, almost unthinkingly, Lance leaned in and pressed a chaste peck to Keith’s lips. Afterwards, they both blinked, each as surprised as the other. Lance’s cheeks went pink. “Um. Anyway. Bye!”

That night, Keith laid in his bed for a long time, wondering if they were more than just “guys being dudes” after all.

—

After having finally gotten through that embarrassing barrier, Lance no longer seemed interested in torturing Keith with endless masturbation sessions. And somehow, Keith no longer felt so embarrassed around Lance anymore, which for some reason resulted in them hanging out together.

At first, it was just the two of them visiting each other’s rooms, keeping each other company as they read or talked, some weird kind of bond having formed between them because of the “other” bond they shared. Even more surprisingly, neither of them had touched themselves since the last time. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss, either.

Keith was almost convinced it was just going to continue to go ignored between them — that and the tension that was so clearly there — but it did end up getting acknowledged eventually.

It was an accident when Keith fell asleep in Lance’s room. For probably an hour before he’d done so, Lance had been asking him whether he was tired, if he was going to fall asleep, and Keith had kept saying no. He didn’t know particularly why, but he always became defensive about falling asleep when he was falling asleep.

He’d been smushed up against the wall that entire time, but now, waking up, it was clear he was in that position no longer. It was also clear that Lance hadn’t had the guts to wake him up and kick him out of his room.

Instead, the two of them were cuddled together, Keith curled into Lance’s chest, feeling it rise and fall slowly beneath his head. Lance’s hand was pressed against his lower back, as if his sleeping body was worried Keith would otherwise try to pull away. And so Keith stayed there.

It would be too difficult to try to extract himself, anyway, and he couldn’t deny that he felt comfier than he’d possibly ever been. He got to lay like that for a while, arm thrown over Lance’s waist, before Lance made this cute waking up noise and shifted slightly.

“Mmm. Keith?” he said, and Keith hummed in acknowledgement. Lance’s hand rubbed up his back and ventured into his hair, playing with and pulling at the strands. It made Keith go a little pink, bringing back memories of the last time he’d had his hair played with.

“Good morning,” Lance continued on a yawn, and Keith repeated the sentiment in a mutter. And then, without warning, Lance was shifting, pushing Keith off him and rolling on top of him instead.

“Lance —”

“Hmm?” Lance said, his arms on either side of Keith’s head, framing him in, as his face hovered inches above Keith’s own.

“Um,” Keith said intelligently, his entire train of thought having disappeared.

“I really want to kiss you,” Lance said, staring at Keith’s lips the entire time. Suddenly overly aware of his lips, Keith’s tongue darted out to wet them, and he laid there, waiting. “Can I?” Lance said impatiently, and Keith finally realized Lance was waiting for his approval, and he nodded without saying anything.

With a relieved sigh, Lance lowered his head, pressing his lips against Keith’s and letting his body settle against him more firmly, no longer working so hard to hold himself up. Keith found his hands wandering to hold onto Lance’s hips as Lance’s tongue slid against his bottom lip.

Their kiss was a push and pull, was Lance asking for more and Keith giving it, was Lance doing this magical thing with his tongue and Keith groaning in response.

And the kiss, well — there could never be just one, could there? Keith lost count, too caught up in the movement of his lips against Lance’s to pay attention otherwise. It grew heated quickly, left Keith feeling flushed, feeling excited.

And Lance was excited too. That much was apparent when he ground down against Keith, the both of them letting out similar noises of pleasure and surprise, having felt that pressure twofold.

Lance’s hand wandered under Keith’s shirt, his blunt nails scratching over his stomach, his chest, and Keith broke the kiss for a second in order to struggle his shirt over his head. Lance followed in suit, obviously a fan of the idea, and then he was sliding down Keith’s body, his hands settling on his waistband. “Can I?” he said, fingers pressing against the skin of his lower stomach, sending tingles everywhere.

“Yeah,” Keith croaked out, sucking in a breath when Lance pulled down his pants and underwear in one. His cock sprang upward, resting against his stomach, and he felt Lance’s hands run up his thighs as he stared at it.

“And is it okay if I…” Lance said, having risen up a little, his mouth particularly close to Keith’s arousal.

“Yes,” Keith managed, moments before Lance’s tongue darted out against the head. He watched as Lance’s hips jerked downwards at the sensation and grew hotter. The thought of Lance feeling everything he did to Keith, of knowing exactly how his mouth was going to make him feel… Keith groaned, his hips pressing upward minutely, his cock rubbing against Lance’s lips.

“Needy,” Lance said with a laugh, before opening his mouth and taking the head of Keith’s cock in. They moaned in unison, and Keith’s vision went a little white as Lance sank down on him, taking more and more of him into his mouth before pulling back up, his mouth moving easily over his cock, slick with spit.

Keith’s hands were clenched in the bedsheets in an attempt to hold himself in place, to not buck his hips upward, to not grab Lance’s head and push him down. Instead he just sat there and took it, gasping and whimpering when Lance did something particularly special with his tongue.

It didn’t help that he stared at Keith the whole time, either. The pleasure was enough that Keith couldn’t help turning his head and gasping into the pillow every once in a while, but every time he looked back, it was only to make eye contact with Lance as he sunk down on him once again. Keith could’ve sworn Lance’s eyes wore a smirk of their own.

The only downside to it all, really, was the fact that Lance knew exactly how close Keith was to coming, meaning he purposefully stopped before they could get any relief. He wiped a hand against his mouth, looking particularly cocky and like he planned to tease Keith for as long as he usually teased himself, but Keith wasn’t having that at all. He was used to coming quickly, to getting what he wanted almost as soon as he wanted it, and right now, he wanted it _bad_.

So he sat up, shoving Lance back against the bed and yanking his pants out of the way, though they remained stuck around his thighs, keeping him from spreading his legs out any further. He leaned over Lance, staring down at his face in order to take in his every expression as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

He didn’t use any of Lance’s usual tactics, the teasing touches and delicate movements. If Keith had to guess, he would say that Lance’s cock was more sensitive than his, requiring the light touches that he so often used so as to not be overwhelmed.

But Keith wouldn’t mind seeing Lance overwhelmed. And so he started moving his hand quickly, expertly, to the point where Lance’s mouth dropped open, his head tipping back against the pillow as his hips rose off the bed, trying to get closer to Keith’s hand.

Keith pressed a kiss against Lance’s exposed neck, which turned into another kiss, which turned into more and more and Keith sucking on his skin, encouraged by the noises Lance was making, the hand he had buried in Keith’s hair, keeping him in place.

Keith could feel Lance getting close, could feel his hand driving them straight towards their climaxes, and he only urged them on further. His knees were on either side of one of Lance’s thighs, and even that much contact showed him how sweaty they both were.

Lance was making these adorable little noises beneath Keith, almost as if he couldn’t breathe all the way, had to let out these little moans instead. His hips kept jerking against Keith’s hand, and they only stopped as he teetered right on the edge, his entire body held deathly still as Keith worked him harder, faster, until Lance came, his body shaking beneath Keith’s.

Keith came at the same time as him, obviously, the both of them leaving Lance’s stomach covered in come, the both of them moaning low in their throats. Keith collapsed against Lance, uncaring for the mess, though he knew he’d have to get up and grab some towels sooner rather than later. For now, though, he just pressed kisses against Lance’s jaw, enjoying how he hummed because of it, pleased.

“That was amazing,” Lance muttered, his hand rubbing over Keith’s back.

“Mhmm,” Keith said, nuzzling into his neck.

“We really gotta find this cure, though,” Lance said casually. “So I can do all the shit I want to do to you without having to feel it myself.”

“How, though?” Keith said, ignoring the part of Lance’s sentence that had his heart pounding in his chest.

“We’ll probably have to talk to Coran,” Lance said. Keith heard him swallow. “Or even… Pidge.”

“I’d rather die,” Keith stated, and he felt Lance’s chuckle as much as he heard it.

“If you die, I’ll never be able to…” Lance’s hand moved suggestively against Keith, venturing teasingly down his body and threatening to get him aroused again. Keith felt himself flush, and he buried his face in Lance’s chest.

“Fuck,” he said.

“You’re right,” Lance said. “We should probably do that before we tell them. I’m sure that’s gonna feel awesome.”

“Lance!” Keith squeaked, and Lance laughed into his hair, pressing a kiss against his temple.

Maybe he’d make Lance wait for it. At least then, he could push off the embarrassment of having to tell other people about their predicament for as long as possible.


End file.
